


HP jingle

by Vic2ria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2ria/pseuds/Vic2ria
Summary: A teeny tiny HP jingle I've been singing for no good reason. The lyrics came out of nowhere and have been stuck in my head ever since. This is legit just a reason to get it out of my head. It's set to the original theme. (Hedwig's Flight, I believe it's called)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	HP jingle

**There once was a boy named Harry**

**Destined to be a star**

**His parents were killed by Voldemort**

**Who gave him a lightning scar**

**And all the others ran away**

**When Voldemort he came**

**But Harry stood and he fought well**

**Not once afraid of a name**

**Author's Note:**

> How I imagined it sounding (I'm no professional, mind you - if you can do better, lemme hear it!)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlAzkKbkT_k&feature=youtu.be


End file.
